Broma y Catigo
by Elisee Faberry
Summary: Una broma y un castigo muy doloroso


**BROMA Y CASTIGO**

**N/A:** primero que nada ni Glee y menos sus personajes me pertenecen, puede que algunos piensen que es una pésima historia, pero vamos es lo que pude hacer en 2 horas, pero tengo la esperanza de que a **Marina C. Funes de Sarfati **le vaya a gustar, con cariño y por mis 2 nuevas hijas.

Quinn miraba a Santana no sabia si había sido buena idea o no seguirle la corriente pero si de algo estaba segura era que nada bueno saldría con esta broma que a su parecer era de muy mal gusto, pero cuando a Santana se le ocurría algo no había nadie que la detuviera y menos si con eso ella lograba tener a Britt en sus brazos, por lo que como buena hermana que era estaba en su auto esperando que San saliera para tener todo listo para esa noche.

"_msn Puckzilla: chicas todo listo, los objetivos irán al lugar acordado a la hora acordada_" genial pensó la rubia mientras San entraba al auto sonriendo y ella arrancaba el coche, rumbo a la cabaña que su familia poseía en las afueras de Lima y en donde sus incautos amigos caerían en la broma del año según San.

Q- **Puck dice que esta todo organizado, nos esperan en la cabaña**_ dice mientras conduce, mientras la risa malvada de San se oye en el auto, la rubia solo suspira.

S- **Ya veras Quinn esta noche no solo anoto yo…quizás hasta tu salgas ganando si juegas bien tus cartas y das el primer paso**_ esto ultimo lo dice apretando las mejillas de su rubia amiga, la cual solo se pone nerviosa de tan solo imaginarse que su amor platónico dejara de serlo.

Q- **Para que quede claro yo solo voy a darte una mano y porque necesito distraerme de tanto drama en mi vida**_ que no era más que el reciente compromiso de su amor platónico Rachel Berry, con el idiota de Finn Hudson, y como su mal humor volvió y para evitar seguir hablando puso el radio donde run de Snow Patrol empezó a sonar lo que la hizo maldecir su suerte.

Cabaña Fabray 7:00 p.m.

El grupo de chicos casi todos integrantes del Glee Club se bajaron de los autos y miraron con recelo la cabaña, esta aunque estaba en condiciones normales no les daba buena espina y menos por el lugar en donde estaba ubicada, en un camino secundario a media hora de Lima, rodeada de arboles y a su alrededor la maleza se había engullido prácticamente todo lo el jardín y estaba en algunas partes cerca de la casa, además la misma cabaña la cual presentaba un aspecto antiguo y por lo alejada de cualquier otra daba una sensación de estar poseída, y muchos de los chicos estaban que se morían de miedo y se preguntaban que hacían ahí para beber y divertirse.

R- **Chicos se que dijimos que debíamos hacer una fiesta diferente a todas las demás…pero era necesario venir a este lugar…digo mis padres no están y mi casa estaba disponible si hacia falta un lugar para hacerla además deberíamos estar apoyando a Quinn con lo que sea que le este pasando en su vida ahora mismo…no creen?**_ trata de sonar lo mas calmada posible la Diva del grupo y dejando en claro que prefiere estar mil veces mas con Quinn que intentando entrar a ese lugar para emborracharse y posiblemente morir

S-** Mira Berry si no tienes los ovarios para disfrutar la fiesta aquí puedes irte y que Quinn te tire la puerta en la cara, lo que somos nosotros nos vamos a divertir cierto chicos?**_ San mira a todos que no muy convencidos aceptan _**bueno entremos**

P-** Claro ahora mismo abro la puerta** _ el chico del mohicano se acerca a la puerta y justo cuando mete la llave todos a sus espaldas se asustan al oir un ruido a la derecha del grupo, justo donde la arboleda impide el paso de la luz de la luna y la oscuridad es mas profunda.

K- **Puck dime que por aquí no hay animales?** _ pregunta el chico abrazado a su novio, que de manera protectora lo abraza.

B- **Creo que yo no me preocuparía de los animales de afuera, Puck estas seguro que la cabaña de tu abuela esta abandonada porque acabo de ver una sombra dentro de la casa.**

Al decir esto todos tragaron en seco y miraron atraves de las ventanas sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que por un momento se le escapo al chico.

P-** Claro que si vine en la mañana a comprobar la luz y esto esta cerrado, un poco sucio pero sin nada adentro.** Dice entrando y abriendo la puerta.

Una vez todos adentro, empezaron a ordenar el lugar donde empezarían disfrutar otra noche de alcohol y música, las bebidas por un lado, las picadas por el otro y un reproductor de Mp3 sonado y los chicos disfrutando, cuando San de pronto lo apaga.

S** Oyeron eso?**_ se acerca a la ventana y mira para afuera con el ceño fruncido.

T- **Que se supone que debimos haber oído?** _ pregunta la joven Asiática.

S- **Nada es que pensé que algo toco la pared, olvídenlo sigamos con la fiesta.** Dicho eso volvió a donde estaba su chica y la saco a bailar, mientras una rubia daba la vuelta a la casa y se dirigía a donde estaban los fusibles y bajaba la palanca, provocando que las chicas gritaran de miedo y los chicos rogaban que fuera una broma, a los pocos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad pero un ruido arriba en el techo, como de algo cayendo los volvió a sobresaltar.

Mc- **okey y quien ira a ver que todo esta bien o al menos revisar que las llantas no estén cortadas?** _ justo cuando se oye una puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe, helando la sangre de todos en el lugar.

Bt- **Sanny tengo miedo y si son vampiros o zombis?**_ y ahí estaba lo dicho por la rubia que se abrazaba fuerte a su novia, por lo que todo estaba listo la parte B del plan empezaba

S- **Finn y Puck podrían ir a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, o al menos ir y revisar afuera? **

Ambos chicos se miraron y el mas grande tuvo que aceptar, ya que el no podía quedar como un cobarde aunque si por el fuera no saldría de esa casa hasta la mañana, pero sin poder evitarlo miro su reloj y vio que apenas eran las 10 por lo que esa seria una larga noche y vamos que Rachel seguía mirándolo con tanto miedo y esperanza que sin mas acepto la propuesta de Santana, aunque no le hiciera nada de gracias.

F- **Okey vamos Puck, cuanto mas las dejemos tranquilas mas rápido podemos volver la fiesta**_ Y esta vez nadie tampoco nota la sonrisa que se dieron Santana y Blaine, cuando el grandulón acepto, Quinn prepárate porque seguro después de esta noche tu amor vera lo poco hombre que es Finn, pensó la latina para si.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron de la cabaña, lo primero fue revisar los autos, mas en concreto las llantas, todas estaban bien, lo segundo revisar los alrededores y en eso estaban, iban dando la vuelta completa cuando un ruido raro se escucho en el bosque, ambos se miraron y Puck a pesar de la resistencia de Fin se acercó al lugar en donde creían que había alguien; y justo cuando se estaban acercando el mas grande sintió que algo lo tomaba por detrás y le mordía el cuello, el miedo y el alcohol lo paralizo y solo cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrer su cuello y mojar su camisa el logro reaccionar y correr rumbo a la habitación seguido por Puck que trataba de no reírse de la cara del chico, el cual entro a la cabaña asustado.

F- **Me mordió un Vampiro, me mordió…**_dice antes de caer desmayado.

Todos dentro de la cabaña miraban atónito la camiseta del chico, la cual debajo en claro que algo rojo salía de su cuello, Puck entro asustado hablando de que algo había atacado a Finn y que le había impedido moverse para ayudarlo, y que luego intento atacarlo a él, todos a la misma vez intentaban deducir que hacer mientras Rachel revisaba a su novio y veía unas pequeñas marcas de colmillos en su cuello, y se asustaba.

S-**debemos recoger todo y salir apenas Finnepto despierte**_ Santana la mas practica y con Britt en sus brazos organizaba todo, para la partida de escape, cuando la luz volvía a irse y las puertas a sonar justo en el momento en que Finn despertaba, todos se abrazaron y asustados aseguraron que mientras estuvieran juntos nada les pasaría, mientras las luces parpadeaban y las puertas seguían abriéndose y cerrándose fuerte.

Y justo cuando las luces se apagaron y la cabaña se quedo en silencio el grito dado por Rachel Berry le helo la sangre a todos y mas cuando un sonido sordo y un quejido se oía en la habitación, provocando la desbandada del Glee Club rumbo a los autos, los cuales al encenderse alumbraron con sus faros el interior de la cabaña por la puerta abierta y las ventanas, dejándolos mas atonitos que hace un momento.

Al día siguiente Insitituto WMHS

Quinn Fabray Capitana de las Porristas caminaba rumbo a su casillero mientras los estudiantes a su paso miraban estupefactos como tenia su nariz hinchada y sus ojos negros producto del golpe, pero justo cuando alguien osaba mirarla mas de 2 segundos, a la cara recibia una mirada de la princesa de hielo y una advertencia de un próximo slushie en el día; mientras sus compañeros del Club Glee solo la miraban entre sonrientes y enojados.


End file.
